Just My Type
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Glass is a strong fighter with a difficult past. Kylee is sweet girl but can be taken advantaged easily. Together, one can help the other to overcome trials and maybe find something even more. Pokemon Gijinka fic
1. Welcome to Battle Street

**A/N: Damn it brain let me work on my other stories! "Sighs" Right so this is my tenth story that I'm making and even better since my tenth story is about Pokémon a favorite childhood game of mine that I still love to this day. Right enough of this let's just on with the story. Oh for those who don't know what a Gijinka is…it's a Pokémon with a human form.**

Disclaimer: I do not Pokémon (I do however play the games.)

Just My Type

Chapter One: Welcome to Battle Street

A battle between two fighters has been going on for some time now. One of them was dodging her opponent's attacks with ease with a smile on her face. She had long flowing blue hair, wearing a sleeveless ice blue tank top and dark blue pants and seemed like she was enjoying the battle. Her opponent however seemed to be pretty upset that most of his attacks were missing.

"Damn it! Quite dodging and let me hit you already!" He started to charge up and let out large blast of electricity at the girl. This proved useless as she made copies of herself and the attack phased through one of them.

She just laughed. "No way! I'm having way too much fun!" The blue haired girl set her hands apart and a sphere of water formed. She launched it at her opponent but he just smiled.

"Like that's gonna work!" He set his arms apart and a glass wall appeared. The water attack seemed to deflect the attack off the wall but the blue haired girl smirked.

"How stupid do you think I am?" She crossed her arms and bits of ice formed around her. The blue haired girl pointed her arms toward her opponent. The bits of ice fired and broke through the wall and hit their target head on.

"Ahhhh!"

"_Time to finish it." _Light blue energy began to gather in the palm of her hand now. Once she had enough, she let fired a blue laser and hit her opponent once more. This time the attack knocked him down for good.

"And just like that folks, the match is over. The winner is Glass from the Glaceon race! She remains to be our undefeated champ in the seventh battle street!" The crowd cheered loud for their champion. Within the crowd was a girl with long green hair in a braided ponytail. She clapped for the champ as well. She would always come by to the battle streets just see her battle. The way she battles was almost like she was in contests. The crowd began to disperse and she figured she might as well do the same. The green haired girl began to walk away but a few people came up to her.

One of them was a guy wearing a purple jacket with marking like a colorful face on back and had purple hair. His friend wore a black shirt and had black hair while his pants had red stripes with yellow spots all over. "Hey baby, we don't to see many cute girls like you around here. How about you roll with us so we can protect you from any strangers."

"Yeah, while we're at it, we can show you a good time."

She looked nervous. "Uh thanks but I think I'll just be fine on my own. Thank you though." This was one of the downsides of going to a battle street; she seldom encounters questionable people like these two guys. The green haired girl wasn't much of fighter.

"Hey jackasses. Why don't you don't bother someone else before I freeze you." All three turned to see the reminding champion and she seemed a little pissed. Both guys had a slight look of fear on their faces. They bolted as soon as Glass took her first step. The other girl was impressed that the blue haired girl. She just scared off two tough looking guys just by staring them down. "Tch, they always run when someone stronger comes by." Glass looked at the other girl. "You alright? They didn't do anything weird right?"

The green haired girl blushed a little at her savior. "No they didn't. Thank you."

Glass smiled. "No problem. They may look tough but their weak." She took another look at the girl. "What is someone like you here anyway? The battle streets are filled with people who are just itching to fight and you stand out like a sore thumb."

"I come here sometimes to watch battles like yours. I may not battle much but I am happy enough to see others battle."

The blue haired girl smiled at the other girl's innocence. "What's your name? I would like to treat you properly to the sites around here."

The green haired girl smiled sweetly. "My name is Kylee. I'm from the-"

"Leafeon race right?"

The green haired girl was shocked."Y-Yes and I would love to."

Glass grabbed her new friend's hand. "Great let's get something to eat in honor of our new friendship." She dragged Kylee around the battle street. She was surprised that there were much more than simple battles all around. There were vendors, cafés, bars and trade stations for various prizes. "I never knew such businesses existed here."

"Hey we got to spend our prize money somewhere. I'm guessing you never traveled this far in huh."

Kylee shook her head. "No I haven't. Just where the battles are."

"Is that so?" Now Glass was interested who this girl was. She's not the battle type but she comes here to the battle streets to watch. After some searching, she found a place where they could have meal. "Here we go. This place is great for serving food."

The green haired girl looked at the sign. "Outskirt Island? Why would someone choose such a name?"

"I don't know but I'm not questioning it. Come on." Kylee blushed again when Glass held her hand. Both girls sat down at a table waited to be served. After a few minutes a girl with red hair in pigtails was wearing a yellow shirt with red flames on it and short red skirt.

"Uh-huh, I thought it was you Glass and who's your friend?"

The blue haired girl giggled. "Hey Marby. This is my new friend Kylee and I'm treating her to lunch."

Marby looked at the new girl and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Marby and I'll be serving you two. I'm guess you want your usual?"

"Yeah that's right."

"And you miss Kylee."

"If you have it, a pecha berry smoothie."

The redhead wrote down the orders on her pad. "Right then. Your food will be ready in no time."

Both girls saw the girl leave. Now they were alone Glass asked a few questions. "So Kylee, why are you in the battle streets? You don't look the kind of girl who battles."

The green haired girl smiled sadly. "I liked battles ever since I was little. It was because my brother would take me here and I would watch him battle. He even won a few battle streets himself. He would treat me to snacks back at where we live."

"Your brother huh. Seems you look up to him a lot. Where is he now?"

"He's at the EG academy."

"No fucking way!" Glass was surprised that her brother was at the academy. "Your brother is trying to be an elite guard? Damn, your brother doesn't think small. I heard that academy can break spirits in no time. Only the toughest of the tough can be EG. What I heard, that the passing that place has is low as hell."

"Yes that's true but I believe he can do it. Not only he wants to protect the people here, he also wants to protect me as well. That is enough to drive him."

Just when the talk was getting interesting, Marby showed up with their orders. "Here you go. One order on nachos with tamato berry sauce and one order of pecha berry smoothie. Enjoy."

"Thanks Marby." The redhead smiled and left the two girls alone. Glass looked at her food with stars in her eyes. "Oh how I missed you so." Took a chip and dipped it in the sauce. Just as she was about to take a bite, Glass took a look at Kylee who looked like she was caught in the head lights. "Something wrong?"

Kylee shook her head. "I'm sorry for staring but I haven't seen an ice type eat something that's hot."

Glass started to snicker and then laughed at her friend's simplicity. A couple of seconds later, she settled down. "Just because I'm an ice type doesn't mean I can't enjoy the hot stuff. Seriously, not everything is in black and white."

The green haired girl looked down. "I'm sorry."

Now the champ felt like she should cheer her friend up. "Don't sweat the small stuff Kylee. Let's just enjoy our meal."

The other girl smiled and drank her smoothie while Glass ate her nachos. During the meal, Kylee had some questions of her own about the champion. "Hey Glass, do you have any family?"

The blue haired girl stopped her eating. "No, in fact I cut my connections with my parents a long time ago." She replied in a deadpan voice.

The green haired girl was shocked to hear this from the other girl. "But why? Aren't they worried about you?"

"Not in the least. In more ways than one, I couldn't meet their expectations."

Kylee wondered what happened between Glass and her parents. From where she looked at it, she looked like a nice girl so why did she leave her parents. She regretted asking that kind of question. "I'm sorry Glass. I didn't mean to be nosy."

The blue haired girl smiled as she sighed. "It's no big deal. What happened in the past is history. I'm a lot happier right now then I was back then. Let's just enjoy the day."

Kylee smiled and drank her smoothie. The meal went off without further talk about family. Soon as they were done, the green haired girl checked the time. "Eh it's that time already?"

Glass didn't know what the deal was with her friend. "Why? Do you have a curfew or something?"

"Yes I do. I need to get home."

The champ smiled. "All right but I'm the one leading you out of here. A cute girl such as you is easy pickings."

Kylee didn't know she meant that as compliment of some sorts. "Thank you Glass."

For unknown reasons, the other girl slightly blushed. "Y-Yeah." She stood up. "Come on, we can't let you get in trouble with your folks now huh."

The green haired girl was thankful that her new friend would do this. She walked along Glass to the exit of the Battle Street. While doing so, she saw a few people look at the two of them. It was understandable that Kylee was getting a little nervous. She wasn't used to this much attention. They finally reached the entrance of the Battle Street. "See you Kylee. It was nice to know you."

The other girl smiled. "Don't worry, you can see me again." She pulled a card out and handed to Glass. "My family runs sweets shop. If you want, you can come over to visit."

Glass looked at the card and put it in her pocket. "I guess I can come over."

Kylee smiled. "Great hope we can meet again." She waved goodbye and left.

The blue haired girl saw her friend off and returned to the Battle Street. She took out the card again and looked at it a second time. Turns it out Kylee's bakery isn't too far off. What worried her was the bakery was near some painful memories. She didn't know if it was karma or fate. Glass sighed. _"Well what's more important to you? Kylee or your pride?" _


	2. Contest Deals

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (But I do have over thirty level 100's…god I have no life.)

Just My Type

Chapter Two: Contest Deals

"_Well this place hasn't changed at all."_

Glass was walking down the street where Kylee's family bakery was. As she continued to walk, she took a look around of the buildings. They were middle class homes but not too far there housed for the high class. That is the main reason the Glaceon girl was feeling a little bit nervous. Glass took another look at the card. After a couple of more turns, she found the bakery. It seemed nice with a soft dark brown color and smirked at the sign. The beginning of the sign was in a form of poffin while the rest of the sign was just regular lettering.

"Poffins and Sweets. Sounds about right."

Glass walked towards the building and entered. The first impression she got was that the inside seemed "homey". The blue haired girl also smelled the aroma fresh baked goodies coming out of the oven. Glass saw a few people hanging around enjoying poffins, drinks and some other baked goodies.

"Hello and welcome to Poffins and Sweets. What would you like for today? Our special for today is our sweet pecha berry bread."

The glaceon girl looked over at the counter and saw a middle age man with short brown hair and wore an apron. _"Must be her old man." _"I'm here looking for Kylee. Is she here?"

"Oh are you a friend of Kylee's?"

"You can say something like that. Where is she?"

"Kylee went out to get some shopping done but now I think about it, she hasn't come back yet. I hope she's alright."

"If it isn't too much trouble, I can find her if you want."

The old man thought about her proposal for a few seconds. "All right you can find her. I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Right then, I'll go find her." She turned around and headed towards the door. She had a slight feeling that the old man was looking at her. Glass turned around to face the old man. "Is something wrong?"

He noticed her question. "Oh nothing. It's just that you look familiar that's all."

Glass chuckled. "Yeah I get that a lot. I'm off now." she left the building to look for Kylee. She looked around every corner in every street to find the Leafeon girl. _"If I was a Leafeon, where would I be? Then again our races are practically related, evolution wise of course." _She then stopped in her tracks as she realized a sudden problem. "Aw crap! I don't even know where she does her shopping! Arceus damn it. I should have asked that guy."

"Kyaaa!"

Glass heard a scream not too far where she was. She ran where the scream was. It lead her to an open field used for battles and she saw Kylee on the ground with a bag of berries and other stuff. She also saw some other chick that looked like she was having a bit too much fun. The other girl had short purple hair, wore a sleeveless purple tank top with wings on the back and baggy pants of the same color. _"Must be from the Venomoth race."_ Glass came in closer and listened to what they were saying.

"You pathetic girl. I thought I told you to meet me up but you brushed me off. Did you forget our little deal?"

"Please no I didn't. I thought it was a different time." Kylee pleaded.

"Uh, uh, uh. No talking back remember? I own you now and you are supposed to do whatever I say or should I spill your secret."

The green haired girl had a terrified look on her face. "Please no! Don't tell that please! I'll be on time, I promise."

The other girl laughed. "Oh I'm sure you will but just to be sure…" A dark inky blob appeared in her hand. "I'll teach you what happens when you don't follow the rules." She threw the blob at Kylee and made contact. The Leafeon girl let a painful scream as she felt the pain increase each second. "I'm not through with you yet." The Venomoth girl threw a silver wind attack at the already injured girl. "This is what you get when you don't follow our arrangement little girl. Big brother isn't here to protect you anymore." She continued to enjoy the sight of Kylee writhing in pain. Just as it was starting to get good, she was hit by an ice type attack and hit the ground hard. "Who the hell did that?"

Her answer was an angry Glaceon girl who looked like she was about to kill her. Glass picked a pecha berry that was on the ground and walked over to where Kylee was. "Here eat this." The other girl ate the berry bit by bit but she could feel the effects of the poisoning wear off. Soon the poison stopped and felt an unimaginable amount of joy to see Glass. The blue haired girl looked over to the person who caused her new friend such pain. "I don't know what's going on but I know you're not supposed to beat a defenseless girl while she's on the ground. You disgust me."

The Venomoth girl just scoffed. "You're right. You don't know what's going on so I suggest you move along. This doesn't concern you."

"It does when someone hurts one of my friends."

Now the other girl just laughed at this. "Friend? I'm surprised she has one at all. Tell you what; I'll make you a deal with you. We'll have a contest. If you win, I'll let the girl go however if I win, you have to do what I say. It was the same thing with that Leafeon girl."

"So it's a contest you want? I guess that's makes you a coordinator, am I right?"

"Yes that's right which is why I'm going to win this."

"We'll see."

From behind the scenes, a person was watching the two girl's get into position. "So it is her then. I never thought I would see her again after all this time." He saw the girl from the Venomoth race in position. "Let's see what she can do."

Back on the field, the purple haired girl got into position. "Hope you're ready to be beaten because I'm winning this thing!" She stretched her arms out and small spirals of silver wind began to appear in her hands. They were slowly growing bigger until she put both attacks together and was surrounded by a silver twister. _"Time to show off."_ Violet powder began to emit from the Venomoth girl and it mixed together with the silver wind. _"Now let's finish it." _A bluish glow appeared in her eyes now. The twister began to turn into a spiral now at a fast speed. At a sudden moment, the spiral stopped in place. The glow began to increase in size now and filled in the gaps of the spiral. The spiral fell down and now a cloud of poison powder scattered away from the purple haired performer. "How's that? Impressive huh."

Glass had a stoic look on her face. She could tell this girl was an experienced coordinator but she could tell that this girl still has some work to do. "Not bad. Is that move four and half stars?"

The other girl grinned. "I'm surprised you know the rating system in the contests considering you're a battler."

The Glaceon girl scoffed at the statement. "If you're done gloating now, I would like to start now." Glass moved into the center and prepared herself. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. _"It's been a while since I've done this. Hope I still got it._"

"Ha she hasn't even started and already she's got cold feet."

"Glass…" Kylee whispered softly.

"_Here goes…"_ The blue haired girl opened her eyes and formed two orbs of water in her hands. She threw them up into the sky and sent three more with the previous two. She jumped into the air as well and met with the water pulses she released before. The Glaceon girl then launched an ice beam attack on the five water pulses. The orbs of water were now frozen but Glass wasn't done yet. Tiny shards of ice now formed in her hands and threw them at the frozen orbs. The result was an explosion similar to fireworks going off. What was left after was ice dust with sparkles in it. Glass descended from the sky and landed on the ground with the ice dust surrounding her as if she was in a winter wonderland. The dust made her appearance more beautiful than ever. The very sight made Kylee blush a little. "And that's how it really goes."

The girl from the Venomoth race didn't know what say. She thought that her opponent was just another battler that didn't know how to do contests but she was proven so very wrong. It may have been simple for her but she could tell that kind of performance takes perfect timing and lots of practice but Glass did it flawlessly. "W-Who the hell are you?"

"No one. Now then, I win the deal which means Kylee doesn't have to do what you say anymore. Oh and some pieces of advice: when you're using your attacks, don't use them to cover yourself up. You're not going to get as much points. Now get lost. The Venomoth girl took that to heart and bolted out of there. Glass sighed and looked over to Kylee who was still amazed by her performance. She laughed to herself and walked over to the Leafeon girl. "I'm sure she won't bother you anymore so don't worry about it."

"T-Thank you Glass but I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How did you pull that performance off? Moves like that are rated in the five star range. Something like that takes weeks, maybe months of practice but you pulled it off so well and the timing was perfect. Not to mention the way you finished it all with that last action." Kylee wanted to say more but she heard the other girl laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You of course. I knew you weren't the battle type so assumed you participated in contests. Looks like I was right. You're a coordinator, aren't you?"

The Leafeon girl blushed. "Yes I am. I won a few ribbons but I still need some work. It must be strange for a coordinator like me to take a liking to battles."

Glass smiled. "Not at all."

Both girls suddenly heard clapping. They both tuned to see a man wearing a white coat, white pants with brown strips on the side and had shoulder length brown hair. Kylee was surprise but not as surprised as Glass.

"I-It's Livel from the Linoone race. He was a finalist in the grand festival. What's he doing here?"

Livel smiled at the two girls and looked toward Glass. "I thought that performance looked familiar. It's been a long time Glass." The Glaceon girl didn't say anything back. "Please, you must remember me. After all, I was your fiancé."


	3. A friend From the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. (I am looking forward to X and Y)

Just My Type

Chapter Three: A Friend From the Past

"F-Fiancé!?" Kylee couldn't believe what she just heard. Livel, a member of the Linoone race also was one of the finalists in the Grand Festival was engaged to her friend Glass. Now so many questions were running through her mind now. The one that kept popping up the most was how did Glass know Livel? She looked over to her friend and had a look of surprise on her face. It was like she hadn't seen him for so long that she didn't know what to say. "G-Glass, how do you know him? Are you really engaged to Livel?"

Livel chuckled. "But of course. Our engagement was determined since our childhood. Am I right dear Glass?"

The Glaceon girl didn't say anything at first for the first few seconds. Then a vein popped in her forehead and now looked angry at the guy. "I thought I told you…" Ice blue energy started to form in her hand. "To cut that shit out!"

Now Livel was scared. _"Aw crap, she hasn't changed a bit." _He laughed nervously. "H-Hey now, let's talk about this Glass." Yeah she didn't listen and Livel started to run away from the angry blue haired girl. It was proven useless at he felt his feet froze on the spot. Glass appeared in front of him. "Um hi Glass, it's nice to see you again?" he laughed nervously again.

"How many times do I have to tell you…" she clenched her hand into a fist and punched him with tremendous force. "That I'm not your Arceus-damned fiancé!" Livel flew across the ground and landed with a hard thud. "We were just kids Livel. You know how much I hate that joke."

The man from the Linoone race groaned in pain. "Jeez, even after all this time you're still the same short tempered Eevee girl I know."

"You're damn right I am and what's this I hear you being a finalist in the Grand Festival? Last time I checked, you couldn't even pass through the first round in contests."

"Four years is a long time Glass. That's more than enough for me to practice enough to be one of the finalists in the Grand Festival."

"_Uh did they forget about me?" _Kylee felt like she was a third wheel now since this scene was happening before her. She has to admit, the Leafeon hasn't seen this side of Livel before. She saw his performance at the Grand Festival and was highly regarded as one of the best coordinators. He was always polite and respected his fans. So just by looking at him now, Kylee couldn't believe that this was the same Livel. The way he and Glass were talking, it was almost like they were childhood friends of some sort.

"And I bet you still sleep with your blanket at night."

"N-No I don't. I dropped that old thing years ago."

Glass scoffed. "Yeah right. Even if you are a finalist, you're still the same cowardly Zigzagoon kid I know."

"Oh yeah, well…uh aren't we forgetting something?"

Soon as Livel said that, Glass did have a tiny inkling within her. Then it hit her on the head. "Aw crap! I was supposed to find Kylee." She looked over to her friend and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that Kylee. It's never a dull moment with this idiot."

"Yeah? Well at least I don't have a one track mind!"

"Shut up!" An ice shard attack hit him square in the face. "Idiot." Glass turned to Kylee. "I came to your bakery and found out you weren't there. I came looking for you for your old man."

That sentence right there hit the Leafeon girl. "Oh no the groceries!" She looked over to where the bag is and ran over to it. The bag was knocked out of her arms earlier and now it was on the ground with her items spilled out. "Aww and I spent all morning shopping for this. Now what am I going do?"

"Just relax Kylee. Just buy some more. No big deal."

"Wow you suck at cheering up people Glass." Livel chimed in.

"I said shut up!" The blue haired girl looked at friend. "Come on Kylee, I'll go with you. Hell I'll pay for them if you want me to."

"Thank you Glass." The Glaceon girl took Kylee's hand and pick her up. Little did she know, Glass didn't see the little blush the green haired girl had on her face. "The market isn't far from here.

"Hey can I come too?"

"Three's a crowd Livel!"

The Linoone man chuckled. "Come on Glass, it's been a long time since we've seen each other and I would like to catch up with you."

"I'm ok if he can come with us." Kylee agreed with Livel.

The blue haired girl sighed in defeat. "All right fine." All three left the field and head towards the market.

**B**

"_Shit this place has changed."_

All three went into the market. Glass was amazed how much business there was. It was almost at much at Battle Street. The vendors were selling berries, items, mail and other kinds of stuff. Everyone shouted out deals and cheap prices. One worry that Glass had was that someone may recognize her. If Kylee's dad was able to figure out who she was, then maybe someone else will know who she is. Then again, she was with Livel who seemed to be popular so she was counting on that. Kylee bought her groceries again and now all three of them were walking back to Kylee's bakery.

"By the way Livel, how did you know I was here?"

The Linoone male chuckled. "I didn't. I was just minding my own business until I saw three figures on the field. To my surprise I find you and saw your performance. As I recall, your ice fireworks was as beautiful as ever."

"You make it sound like Glass was a coordinator." Kylee said.

"Funny you should mention that. At one time, Glass was considered to be a coordinator prodigy."

The Leafeon girl stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened and her mouth was open. Silence filled the air before Kylee spoke again. "SHE WAS A WHAT NOW!"

Glass sighed in frustration. "All right fine! I was a coordinator at one time and I was considered to be one of the best at my age."

"It is true. She made even the most difficult of performances seem easy for her. It was said she would even be the youngest to enter the Grand Festival. However, four years ago she disappeared without a trace until today."

"Don't make it sound like I was in a murder case. I had a reason why I left in the first place and I don't feel like talking about it."

Kylee was learning something new about her friend. To think that one of the battle street kings was once a prodigy coordinator. She then remembered that Glass cut ties with her parents. _"What's the connection between her parents and her disappearance?" _More questions arrived then answers and she wanted to know them. "So why is a coordinator competing in battles? Glass is one of the battle street kings."

"The Battle Streets huh? Well it isn't uncommon for some battlers to have some interests in contests and vice versa but there are some who consider battles better then contests and those who say contests are better than battles. It's one of those pointless arguments that annoy the rest of the people."

"Can we stop talking about battles and contests now? Kylee's old man must be worried about her right now."

The Leafeon girl giggled. "She's right. My father is probably worried about me. I'm not usually gone out for this long."

Livel smiled. "Well if that's the case, I'll be going now. It was nice to see you again Glass." He waved goodbye to the two girls and walked away. _"I could tell that the prodigy coordinator is back but I bet she's happy the way things are." _Livel looked back again and smiled. _"Maybe Kylee is the one thing Glass needs."_

Both girls saw Glass's friend turn around the corner and never to be seen again. Kylee giggled. "I'm still wondering how you know Livel in the first place."

The Glaceon shrugged. "Eh we knew each other since we were kids. I'm surprised he was one of the finalists of the Grand Festival."

The Leafeon girl smiled at her friend. "He's really good. I'm surprised myself that you used to be a famous coordinator Glass. Hey do you think you can give me some advice?"

Glass looked away from her friend "I left the contest world a long time ago. I only focus on battles now."

Kylee looked down in disappointment "Oh I see."

Now Glass felt a little bad for her new friend. "Sorry. It's just that contests are too easy for me now. I just find battling a lot more fun now."

"No I understand."

Nothing more was said as the two girls walked towards the Leafeon girl's bakery. They came up to a fork where one leads to the bakery. The Glaceon girl began to walk on the road to the left. "It's been fun hanging around you Kylee but this is where we part ways. I'll see you around the Battle Street."

Glass started to walk down the road until Kylee called out. "Wait!" She stopped and turned around to face her friend. "It's a long walk to the Battle Street. How about you come over my house and stay for the night. Please?" She begged the other girl.

Glass sighed. She couldn't say no to such a cute face. "All right fine I'll stay for the night but I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

Kylee's face brightened up when she heard Glass was staying. "Thank you Glass."

The other girl chuckled. "Yeah you're welcome." She started to walk on the other now. "Come on Kylee, your dad must be worried sick about you now."

Kylee just giggled and walked beside Glass toward her home.


	4. Feels Like Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (Remember kids, even though there will be some nudity in this, this chapter is still rated T)

Just My Type

Chapter Four: Feels Like Home

Glass and Kylee were walking down the road where Kylee's bakery was. The sun was setting behind them. It's been an interesting day for the former coordinator. First she taught cocky coordinator a lesson, met up with an old friend, found out that things changed a bit around here and now she was walking with her new friend.

"I'm really happy you can stay the night. We haven't company in a long time."

"Is that so? So I'm like the first?"

The leafeon girl shook her head. "No you're not the first but it's nice to a friend over.

"So you do have other friends?"

The green haired girl stopped walking. The glaceon girl stopped as well to check her friend to see if she was ok. "Hey everything alright with you."

The leafeon girl smiled weakly. "Yeah it's just that they can be bit pushy sometimes."

"That so?" Glass gave this some thought but was interrupted by her stomach. She grabbed ahold of it and laughed nervously. "Guess my stomach can't wait on my brain. Come let's go. The soon we get to your house, the sooner we can eat."

Kylee giggled as well. "Yeah let's go." During the walk, Glass still wondered what Kylee's friends were like and wondered if she could get along with them as well she did with the green haired girl.

**B**

Soon as they arrived at Kylee's house, Glass was surprised it was the bakery that she went earlier today. Turns out it can be both a home and business. When she went into the back, the glaceon girl was surprised again that the back looked like a house. She met up with Kylee's father and talked to him while the leafeon girl was busy cooking dinner.

Glass sniffed the air. "Man that smells good. I'm drooling."

Kylee's father laughed. "Yes my daughter is quite the cook. She gets it from her father. I'm glad you were able to find and help when she was in trouble."

Glass rubbed the back of her head. "Heh no problem. By the way where's her mother."

He looked down. "Her mother passed away a short while after Kylee was born. It's just been me, her brother and her this entire time."

Now Glass felt bad that she brought up a painful memory. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring something like that up."

"No, no that's all right. I'm sure she's happy that both of her kids are doing well."

"Ok dinner is ready!" Kylee brought out several bowls. She laid them on the table and sat down next to Glass who looked a bit dazzled. It was like she's never seen food like this before. "Glass what do you usually eat."

"Just ramen almost every night. Sometimes pizza or anything else I can put into a microwave."

Kylee couldn't believe it what she heard. "That isn't healthy for you Glass! You can't eat junk food for the rest of your life. You need to eat the proper the meals."

This was the first time the blue haired girl seen Kylee act this serious. "Right sorry. Anyway we let's eat!" Soon as Glass had her first taste from the leafeon girl's cooking, it was like she was sent to heaven. In a few minutes she cleaned out her plate. "Man it's been a long time since I had a home cooked meal! Seconds please?" She asked as she held out her plate.

Kylee smiled and gave her friend another portion. All the while, the green haired girl's father couldn't stop smiling at this scene. This made Glass a little curious. "Is there something funny going on?"

"Oh it's just that…you two look like you would make a good couple."

That statement made Kylee blush furiously and Glass was taken surprise so much she fell out of her chair. She grabbed ahold of the table and looked at Kylee's dad in a furious but embarrassed way. "Don't say random things like."

"Really dad. It's embarrassing."

Kylee's dad laughed. "I just wanted to see the looks on your faces."

"_I can't tell if he was trolling us or being serious."_ The glaceon girl thought.

After having another plate made by Kylee, Glass felt full and couldn't eat another bite. Since she wanted to be a good house guest, the glaceon girl helped out with the dishes. After she was done, Kylee told her she was going to run the bath for her. That made Glass extremely happy. The apartment she lived in only had a shower and she was looking forward to having a nice long hot bath. Soon as she went upstairs, Glass entered the bathroom and found that there were an extra set of clothes on the sink. _"Jeez that girl…"_ the glaceon girl removed her clothes and stepped into the bath. At first it was a bit hot but she quickly got used to it. Now she was relaxing in a tub big enough for two people. To her, it felt like heaven.

"Arceus damn this feels good!" She praised as she stretched her arms. "I like this a lot better than showers. Who says ice types hates hot things?" As she continued to soak, she thought about what Kylee's dad said about them being a couple. Sure she thought her friend as cute but the more she thought about it, the harder her heart beat. _"Kylee and I are friends. Right?" _She heard a couple of knocks on the door. "Yeah!?"

"Is the bath ok for you? I wasn't sure if you wanted the bath water hot or cold."

"No, no it's fine! My body feels so good now."

"That's good. In that case I'm coming in."

"Wait you're what?!" The door opened to reveal Kylee wearing nothing but a towel. Soon as the towel dropped, Glass's face went red and submerged half of her face in the bath water. _"Damn it. Why is that girls like her get the good sizes? Course I'm not lacking myself but still."_

"Are you ok Glass?"

"Uh yeah just fine." She saw Kylee enter the tub with her. The glaceon girl was having a hard time not staring at her friend's chest. _"No! No! She'll think you're like some creepy pervert or something but she really is beautiful. _That thought hit like a rock slide attack. _"I mean sure she has a hot body and she's sweet but it's not like I like her or anything. Wait did I just do a tsudere thing right there? Crap! That means I do like her and not in a friend way!"_

"Glass…"

The other girl snapped out of her mental frenzy and looked at Kylee. "Uh yeah?"

The leafeon girl smiled. "I'm really glad you're here. I haven't felt like this in a long time."

It was hard to tell whether Glass's face was red from the heat or from embarrassment. _"Damn it. Why does she have to be so damn cute?" _She sighed and then smiled back at her. "No problem. What are friend for anyway?"

They sat in the tub until it went lukewarm. Glass tried her hardest not to stare at Kylee's body but found pointless. What she was wearing for bed consisted of white T-shirt and black shorts. They felt a bit loose but she didn't mind that. What Kylee was wearing was nothing but a tank top and her underwear. The blue haired girl thanked Arceus that it wasn't the racy kind of underwear or else she would've had nose bleed. "I hope my brother's clothes are good enough."

"Yeah their good. Thanks by the way." The two girls entered Kylee's room. Glass kinda expected it to be a typical teenager girl room and she was right. Green walls, a big bed with a stand on the side with some pictures on top. One picture caught her eye. She walked up and picked up a frame with a picture of a young Kylee smiling with another older guy with spiky black hair.

"That's my brother."

Glass set the frame down. "The same brother who's going to join the EG right? What's he like?"

Kylee sat on her bed. "When I was young, he always protected me from the other kids who bullied me. He was a great fighter too. When he left the house, it got lonely but I still have my friends with me and we still keep in contact with each other by mail."

Glass was impressed to say the least. She thought her brother had a weird sister complex but that was really far from the truth. She had respect for Kylee's brother. She just wished that someone like him was there for her. "I'm going to get a glass of water. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Glass left the room and went back downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup and filled it from the sink. Soon as she was done, she started to head back up. "I thought I recognized you from somewhere." The voice caught her by surprise and saw Kylee's dad at the door way.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He shook his head. "No now I remember. You're the contest prodigy. The daughter of the Artica family. The girl who disappeared four years ago. You're Glass Artica, aren't you?"


	5. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (Just to screw with myself, I'm getting X instead of Y.)

Just My Type

Chapter Five: Discoveries

The door opened to Kylee's room. Glass quietly walked up the sleeping girl on the bed. She smiled sweetly at her and stroked her hair slowly. She lifted up the covers and lied down next to her. The glaceon girl still kept playing that conversation she had with the other girl's father.

_B_

"_You're Glass Artica, aren't you?"_

_When he said that, he expected Glass to act irrationally but she just sighed. "I guess this is it then huh. It was good while it lasted." She started to head out. "Tell Kylee it was nice of her to invite me here." _

_Before she had a chance to leave, Kylee's father called out. "Hold on!" The glaceon girl did what she was told and turned back to look at him. "I'm sorry if I came too forward about that. It's just that I remembered where I saw you. You were that famous prodigy four years ago and then suddenly disappeared. The reason why I know this is because I used to take my daughter to your contests four years ago."_

_This news was shocking to hear for Glass. "Wait so does that mean she actually knows who I am?"_

_He shook his head. "I don't think so but she probably wants an answer that everyone else wants to know. Why did you disappear four years ago?"_

_Glass sighed. "Let's just say that being a prodigy isn't what it seems. Now if you exucuse me." She tried to leave but she soon hit what it seemed to be an invisible wall. "Ah! The hell? A reflect?"_

_She turned around to see the leafeon girl's father stretch out his arm. "I'm sorry but it would break Kylee's heart if her friend left in the middle of the night. Please stay for her. It would mean so much for her."_

"_You really care for her huh?"_

_He nodded. "Ever since her mother died at young age, I had to look over her and Umbres. He's been a splendid brother to her but now since he's gone, Kylee been doing her best to help around. If you can, please explain your story to her. I'm sure she would like to hear about it."_

_Glass gave this some thought and decided. "Fine I'll stay. I'll do it for her and it may take a while for me to explain what happened four years ago." After that she returned back upstairs._

_B_

Glass' past wasn't something she was proud of. She had to make a choice that would change her life. The decision she made did make her life a bit harder but she gritted her teeth and pushed on. She may have lost her old life but she was happy with her new one and grateful that she met Kylee. She also wondered if the green haired girl did know her if she did attend her contests. Four years is long time. She felt her eyes being heavy and soon fell asleep.

**B**

"_No daughter of mine will become a boorish brute!"_

"_Please understand! I can still do the contests! Just let me do this too."_

"_Honey please. You're such a gifted girl but why do you want to partake in such vulgar fights?"_

"_They're not vulgar fights. In ways they about the same as contests."_

"_Nonsense! You will cease this rebellious attitude at once!"_

Glass opened her eyes. She sighed as she was relieved it was only a dream. It's been four years since she last talked to her parents. Sometimes she wondered if they even cared that she went missing. The glaceon girl did notice that there was something soft pressing against her back. It only took her a few seconds to figure it out. _"Arms under my chest and I'm feeling something soft. Oh crap her breasts are pressing against my back. Damn it, why is she doing this?"_

Glass heard small noises. Kylee slowly woke up. When she did, she saw what she was hugging. "Oh Arceus! I'm sorry Glass. I didn't mean to uh…hug you." The leafeon girl apologized as her face went red and looked away.

"Oh it's no big deal really." Glass tried to comfort the other girl. "Why did you hug me?"

"I uh used to hug my brother when we were younger. I sometimes get so scared that I used to go to his room and let me sleep with him. It's become a habit."

Glass sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "You keep getting more interesting you know that Ky."

Kylee smiled and laughed a bit. "Thank you Glass. Can you uh stay for some breakfast?"

The blue haired girl smiled. "Sure. If the dinner you made was good, I can't wait what you can do for breakfast." Both girls went downstairs where Kylee's father was already there.

"Ah good morning you two."

"Morning father."

"Yeah morning." Kylee went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast and left Glass alone with her dad.

"About last nigh-"

"Save it. I'll tell her when it's right. By the way, when do you guys open up?"

"We open at ten in the morning."

"Oh is that so." She looked at the remote and picked it up. _"lets see what's on TV."_

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kylee was busy making breakfast for her dad and Glass. While she was busy making breakfast, her mind began to wander. More specifically what her dad told her last night. She was the housewife while Glass was the (wo)man of the house and went to work. After when Glass would return from work Kylee would have dinner ready for her. After that was done the both of them would take a shower together and then-she shook her head _"Snap out of it! Why am I thinking of this already?"_

"Hey Kylee get over here!"

She heard Glass shout at her and judging from her voice it sounded important. She went to the living room and both Glass and her dad were looking at the TV where the news was showing what happened.

"_If you are just tuning in, we'll explain what happened. Three hours ago an explosion occurred at the EG training ground. The explosion left many injured but however there was just one didn't survive the explosion."_

That made Kylee worried. Her brother was planning to join the Elite Guard but she's worried that her brother could be the casualty.

"_The name of the deceased is EG recruit Colz of the Pikachu race. Colz was preparing for the training when the explosion happened and his body had yet to be found. The only relative he had is his younger sister Noria who is also an EG recruit." _The camera showed the crying Noria. Kylee would feel the same way if she lost her brother. _"Whether this was accidental or on purpose remains unclear."_

Glass turned off the TV. "Man poor girl. In an instant she lost her brother. Wish I can do something for her."

"I know how she feels. I would feel the same way if I lost my brother."

"Kylee…" Her father said worriedly.

"Well at least we know he's still alright."

"Maybe but he could be one of the injured." Kylee's dad added. The blue haired girl gestured towards his daughter who looked more worried. "Ah I mean Umbres is a strong one. He probably just has nothing more than a scratch."

Kylee said nothing and returned to the kitchen to finish breakfast. Glass sighed. "Smooth move. Why don't you say he has no chance of walking while you're at it?"

"Eh sorry. Sometimes I can run my mouth off."

Glass sighed. _"Whatever the case I hope that Noria chick will be alright. It's not easy to know that you just lost a family member." _Not long after that, Kylee brought breakfast in and all three of them ate breakfast in silence.


	6. Invitation to a Party

Disclaimer: I do not Pokémon

Just My Type

Chapter Six: Invitation to a Party

Kylee sighed as she looked up at the sky. It's been a couple of days since Glass spent the night at her house and since then she couldn't get her out of her mind. Not since they took a bath together. Right now she was at school and it was lunchtime. She would bring her own lunch to eat since the food isn't all that good. She still can't believe some people would eat the stuff served at the cafeteria. She then suddenly felt her breasts being grabbed and squeezed. "EEEYYYAAA!"

"You know I keep wondering if your boobs keep on growing Kylee."

The leafeon girl moved away and turned to see one her friends. She had long bright brown hair put in two pigtails and sported an impressive bust as well. "I really don't like it when you do that Lonny."

Lonny smiled. "Aw but I like squeezing your big breasts. They'll just so soft. I feel like I could just hold them in my hands all day and night."

Kylee blushed at what her friend said. "I swear you'll make her run away from you if keep doing that Lonny." Another girl came from behind Lonny. She had short white hair and wore a green outfit with one blue rose pattern on her left arm and a red rose pattern on her right arm. "For someone who goes out with every boy in our school, you keep grabbing her boobs every time you see chance."

"But that's because Kylee is my BLF. Doesn't she like her nice soft breasts being squeezed?"

The white haired girl sighed. "That's the Lopunny race for you. Always thinking about perverse."

"Hey we always don't think of perverted things. I just happen to do it to Kylee."

"But why me?" The green haired girl whined.

"One: you're cute. Two: you're sweeter than pecha berry shakes. And three: because you have such lovable breasts."

"And again with the breasts. I swear you're so deep in the closet." The flower girl commented.

"I'm not in the closet Trina. I can't help it if Kylee is so cute and lovable." The green haired girl blushed. "By the way, have you heard what happened?"

"You mean that stuff with the explosion and the EG? Yeah I have. Everyone is talking about it. Isn't your brother trying to get into the EG Kylee?"

Kylee nodded. "Yes."

"Yeah it's was a pretty bad thing that happened but come on, they're EG. Well not yet at least but those guys are tough. Something like that won't slow them down. Oh yeah, I got something for you Ky." Lonny reached into her pocket and pulled out a flyer. "Check it. A girl gave this to me. Turns out there's going to party during the weekend and it's girls only so it's totally perfect for you."

Kylee was a bit hesitant when she heard this. "I don't know. I'm not usually one for parties and don't bad things happen at parties like that?"

Lonny scoffed. "Relax Ky. This is totally legit. It's not like a girl will take your virginity on the spot."

"Lonny!"

"Smooth, real smooth."

The Lopunny girl laughed a bit. "Well you're not going alone. Me and Trina can go along too so no one take your precious innocence."

Trina rubbed her eyes. "I swear to Arceus you're a perverted old man on the inside."

"I'm only looking out for her. I won't let any girl rape her."

"Rape?!" Kylee shouted in fear.

"You're not making this any easier."

"Um maybe I should invite Glass too…" The leafeon girl whispered.

Lonny caught what her friend said. "What's that? So who's this Glass girl Kylee? Is she who caught your eye?"

"I uh,…Glass is a friend of mine and she's really strong so…"

"Oh I get it. She's like your prince or something and she swept you off your feet huh. She must be something then."

Kylee waved her hands in front of her. "No, no! Glass is just a friend of mine I met a couple of days ago."

Lonny wasn't buying it. "Uh-huh. Haven't you heard of love at first sight."

"You read too much romance manga." Trina added.

Lonny blew off what her friend said. "I want to meet this Glass person and see if she is worthy of taking Kylee's virginity!"

The green haired girl covered her face as hard blush came across her face.

"Where do find this Glass girl anyway?" Trina asked.

"She's mostly in one of the Battle Streets."

"She's where?" Both girls asked at the same time.

**B**

All three girls were walking in the Battle Street where Glass is. Some of the guys were looking at them at a weird way. "Man everywhere we look, there're battles all over the place. So this is what a battle street is. Uh what is a battle street anyway?"

"All beauty and no brains. I'll explain what a battle street is. Battle Streets are places where people who have in interest in battling go. There are about countless Battle Streets and yes all of them legal. Some people would even battle a person who rules a Battle Street called a Street King. Beat the challenge a few times and you will have a chance to battle the Street King. Got it Lonny?"

The pigtailed girl gave it some thought. "Yeah it makes sense now but doesn't it also have some shady characters too?"

"Yes but I doubt they would do something in public. By the way do you even know where you going?" Lonny asked.

"I'm guessing she's at Outskirt Island."

Both girls had no idea what Outskirt Island is so they just followed their friend. They had some sort of idea why their friend knew where she was going so well. Soon all three girls heard voices and they didn't sound too happy.

"Hot head whore!"

"Shock skank!"

"Boiling bitch!"

"Voltage slut!"

"Are you two really going to start fight now?"

Kylee, Lonny and Trina saw three girls. Two of them looked like they were ready to tear each other's heads off while another girl sighed at the sight. The leafeon girl came up to Glass. "Hey Glass. What's going on with Marby?"

Glass sighed again. "Hey Kylee. Marby's rival came up to her and started to bash her as usual. This is normal around here."

The leafeon girl took look at the girl who was picking a fight with Marby. The new girl had black shoulder length hair, wore a yellow V neck shirt that showed off her cleavage, and black pants. Apparently she was still insulting the other girl. "Well at least I'm not flat chested. There's no way you can get a guy without showing something."

Marby was getting angrier. "Like I want to look like some hooker off the street!"

Kylee came closer to her friend. "Who is the other girl?" She whispered into Glass' ear.

"Her name is Elra from the Electabuzz race. She and Marby have been rivals since they were kids. Funny enough their dads are best friends."

"How strange."

Elra scoffed. Whatever. I have more pressing matters to attend to rather than deal with you. I just need to win a few more battles until I can battle the Street King here. Later bitch!"

Soon as the other girl left, Marby let out some fire out of her body in pure rage. "I fucking hate her! I really really fucking hate her! I can't stand her at all!" The redhead breathed heavily.

Glass rubbed her shoulders. "All right calm down now. Good girl."

That little treatment seemed to do the trick as Marby calmed down. "Thanks Glass. I need that."

"No problem." Then all of a sudden she felt her breasts being grabbed. "What the hell!?"

"Hey you seem to have a good pair too huh?"

The next second, Glass turned her attacker into a popsicle. She glared at the new girl. "I swear to fucking Arceus if you do that again, I will make sure it'll take two full power overheat attacks to melt you out!"

"Well that's one way to stop her." Trina said.

One ice heal later, all the girls were sitting at the table. Kylee cleared her throat. "Glass, these two are my friends. Lonny and Trina."

"Oh so you're Kylee's friends." She laughed nervously. "Sorry I had to freeze you. I thought you were like some sort of pervert or something."

"You're not too far from that. She's the biggest flirt in school and she can quite perverted towards Kylee."

"Huh no kidding?"

Lonny paid close attention to Glass. "Huh I can see why Kylee has taken an interest of you. Strong, pretty and prince like."

"Uh thanks."

Kylee spoke up. "Uh Glass, the reason why I came here is to see if you're interested to go to a party with us. It starts this weekend and I would really love it if you could come with us." She asked with her hands pressed together.

Glass thought about the proposal. She didn't want some full on perverted raging lesbian taking away Kylee and do unspeakable things to her. "Yeah I'll go just to keep you safe. I don't want anything bad happen to you."

Kylee gave Glass a hug as a thank you. Lonny squealed. "Aw how romantic. You two make a really cute couple." And that sentence made the two girls break from each other and the two girls blushed.

"Don't say things like that! It's embarrassing." The leafeon girl complained.

"But she's totally your type Ky. Right Trina?"

"They're a good match."

Now Glass was confused. "Wait what do you mean my type? I know you're not talking me being and ice type and her being a grass type."

Lonny giggled. "Well Kylee happens to my BLF. My best lesbian friend and she happens to like girls like you. Girls that can protect her virginity!"

That was when Trina covered the Lopunny girl's mouth. "Why don't you shout it out louder so everyone can hear." She whispered angrily.

While Kylee blushed massively, Glass was shocked to know something about her friend. She didn't what to think. The fact she may have a shot could exist. Now she has a more personal reason to go to the party now.

"Please don't say that Lonny!" Kylee cried out.

"Oh come on. So what if that's your biggest secret you ever kept. You got to tell someone. The only reason why me and Trina know is because that one time I looked under your bed and found that porno magazine. Man I didn't know you liked racy stuff like that."

Kylee slammed her head on the table. "There was even one time where Lonny asked said if she was attractive to Kylee." The white haired girl added.

"This is why I never talk about my sexuality! It's so embarrassing."

That actually reminded Glass about something. "_That girl from the Venomoth race said something about telling Kylee's secret. I guess this is what she meant." _The glaceon girl put her hand on Kylee's shoulder. "Even if you do swing that way, I'll still be with you all the way."

"Glass…"

Both girls looked at each other in the eyes. "If you two are going to make out, please take it to a room." Marby finally spoke up.

Both Glass and Kylee blushed again while the other girls laughed a bit.


	7. Party Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Just My Type

Chapter Seven: Party Time

Glass sighed. She was waiting for Kylee and her friends to arrive at the place they were supposed to meet up. Since she was going to party she figured she would wear something suitable. The thing is the glaceon girl had a limited amount of clothes to wear. The blue haired girl picked out random clothes. Right now she was wearing sleeveless blue shirt along with a sleeveless jacket. She wore white pants and white boots. _"I hope this is okay to wear for a party. The only parties I went to were the fancy ones my parents made me go."_

"Glass…"

Glass turned to see Kylee and what she wore made her wide eyed. Kylee was short yellow tank top that showed cleavage and a green skirt about mid-thigh. "Wow Kylee, I didn't know you had that kind of outfit."

The leafeon girl shook her head. "I didn't pick it out. Lonny helped me. I've never worn something like this. It's a little embarrassing." She said as she blushed a little.

"Hey you two lovebirds!" Both girls turned to see Lonny and Trina coming towards them. The Lopunny girl wore a short tank top as well but showed more cleavage and wore shorts about a little higher than mid-thigh.

"Why the hell are you wearing that?" Glass asked.

Lonny giggled. "I wanted to see how many girls would get nosebleeds if they saw me."

"I want to say something but I won't." The other girls looked at Trina's outfit. She wore only a green shirt with horizontal white lines and green pants."

"Right now that we're all here, let's go to the party!" All three girls went down the street. While doing so, Lonny always wanted ask one question. "Hey Glass, when you Kylee get together who's going to be the neko and who's going to be the tachi?"

Glass looked at Lonny all confused while Kylee blushed. _"Neko? Tachi? What's that supposed to mean?"_

"Lonny!"

"Why the hell did you ask that?" The white haired girl asked.

Lonny giggled. "Because I want to know if Glass can take care such a delicate girl like Kylee."

"Why do you keep thinking we're together?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Because I have my yuri goggles on." The other girl replied.

Glass tried to say something but she gave up. "Don't try to make sense of her. I stopped trying a long time ago." Trina advised.

All four girls continued to walk down until they turned to an ally. They saw two women standing side by side of a door. They went up to them. "Invitation?"

"Yeah sure." Lonny reached into her pocket to take out the poster but couldn't find it. She was starting worry if she lost it.

"Right here." Trina held up the poster. "You would be lost without me."

The Lopunny girl smiled. The two women took a look at the poster. "Ages and don't lie."

"Sixteen. All of us." Trina answered.

"Actually I'm seventeen." Glass spoke up.

One of the guards hand each girl white wristband. "That means no drinking for you all. Enter." The guard opened the door and the girls went in. They saw that the stairs went down. The further they descended, the louder they could hear the music. Soon they opened another door and heard loud pumping techno music playing. They saw that the place had a large dance floor, booths on the side and bar.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Lonny cheered. The girls went in and were surprised to see many different women of different ages. Some were looked they were in their teens to much older women in their late twenties or maybe even older."

It wasn't long before some of the girls were looking at Lonny and Kylee. "Stay close to my side Kylee."

"O-Ok."

Kylee wasn't used to so much attention. The preying eyes made her nervous. She could already see Lonny and Trina sitting in a booth. Both girls went where the other two were. "This place is awesome! Did you see how many girls check me out?"

"That and they were looking at Kylee as well." Trina said.

A waitress came up the group of girls."Hello and welcome." She took a look at their wristbands. "Ah so you four are underage." She handed out the menus. "Our special drinks right now are sweet pecha berry tea and sour stirus soda."

"I'll have the tea." Lonny ordered.

"The soda for me." Trina said.

"Um do you have any regular drinks?" Kylee asked.

"We have three types of milkshakes. Vanilla, chocolate, and Mago berry."

"I'll take a Mago berry milkshake then."

"And I guess I'll take the chocolate one." Glass said.

The waitress wrote down the orders. "Ok then coming right up." She winked at Kylee and left.

"She seems nice." The blonde haired girl said.

While the girls were talking amongst themselves, two women from the bar were looking at them. One of them had short green hair that covered right eye. She wore short white top with green sleeves and white mini skirt. The other woman had long purple hair with white highlights at the end. She wore a dark violet shirt and black pants.

"So which one do you like?"

"I don't know. The girl from the Lopunny race is cute."

"I got my eye on the green haired girl. She looks so innocent."

"Now now. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

One of them looked at the waitress. "Excuse me. What did the girls from the Lopunny race and Leafeon race order?"

"So does everyone have their orders now?" Glass asked.

"Seems so." Kylee said.

The waitress came back to the group and handed out their beverages. "Here you go. Oh the milkshake and tea are being paid by those ladies right there." She pointed out to the two women. "Seems you two already caught some eyes. Now then, what are your orders?" Everyone gave out their orders. "Right then. They will be out soon."

The waitress left once again. Lonny smiled. "Awesome. I have to thank them for paying for my tea."

"I don't know. They look a bit…shady." Trina said uneasy.

"I think that woman with the purple hair is looking at me. The leafeon girl said nervously.

"That's because you're so cute Ky. With an outfit like that, you're sure to get a lot of attention." Lonny said.

However Glass had a bad feeling about that woman. She figured the woman was from the Glameow race. Only they have that certain look in their eye when they want something. She had to be careful around her. It looks like she's targeting Kylee. The woman saw the look the glaceon girl was giving to her. "Seems I have an unwanted protector."

The other woman laughed a bit. "Maybe she's her lover?"

The Glameow girl giggled. "If so then I'll show that girl her place. Once I want something, I aim to get it."

"That ambition will get you in trouble one day Aidas."

Aidas scoffed. "You're one to talk about Felia. I remember you breaking more hearts than I can remember."

"And how's that any different from you? You always prey on girls who look cute and innocent."

The purple haired woman smiled. "True and she's next on my list."

Glass couldn't tell what the two women were talking about but she guess it wasn't good. "Glass is everything alright?"

The blue haired girl turned to Kylee. "Uh yeah everything is cool. When's our food going to be here?"

Just when Glass said that, the waitress came up with their food. "Here you go. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy."

"Alright time to eat!" Lonny cheered. Everyone loved the food. Glass thought it was great but she decided that Kylee's cooking was better. Soon as everyone had their fill, the Lopunny girl announced something. "Alright girls time to hit the dance floor, Lets work off those calories."

"No thanks. I'll be here reading." Trina said.

"With what?" Lonny asked. The white haired girl pulled out her cell phone. The blonde haired girl sighed. "Fine. Come on Ky, Glass. Maybe some lucky girl will dance with you."

Both girls didn't have a choice at the matter. Soon a new song was being played. To Kylee it sounded a bit…sexual. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable. The green haired girl felt a hand on her shoulder. Kylee looked and saw Glass give her smile. The Leafeon girl can feel a bit safe with the former coordinator around. "Hey you two are coming?" Lonny called out.

"Yeah we'll catch up with you!" Glass shouted back. She looked at Kylee. "Shall we?"

The green haired girl smiled. "I'd like to." She nervously took her friends hand and went to the dance floor. Unbeknownst to them, the two women from earlier kept an eye on them.

"Time to make my move." The purple haired woman said.

"Careful now." Felia cautioned.

Aidas scoffed. "Please. Picking her will be as easy an oran berry tree." The Glameow woman left to the dance floor.

The green haired woman sighed. "Guess I'd better make my move too. Something tells me that Lopunny girl will be all sorts of fun." She left for the dance floor as well.

Meanwhile Glass and Kylee were doing their best to dance but they stood out like a sore thumb. Even so, at least they were awkward together. The Leafeon girl felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see the older woman who was looking at her earlier. "Um hi?"

The green haired girl was feeling nervous again. The other woman smiled. "It's very convenient to meet a girl such as yourself here." She stared at Kylee's body. Mostly at her chest. The green haired girl could feel this woman undressing her with just her eyes. Glass caught wind of this and appeared in front of the woman. "Sorry but she's with me. Go try someplace else."

Aidas ignored and walked past the blue haired girl. "How about you lose her and come with me. I'm sure I can show a more exciting time." She said with a hint of playfulness in her voice. Now the Leafeon girl was feeling uncomfortable. She felt her chin lifted up and was now looking into older woman's eyes. "Relax. It's scary the first time but I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"F-First time?" Kylee was starting to get scared.

Aidas felt her arm being grabbed. She saw a Glaceon girl with little patience looking at her. "Take a hint. She doesn't want to go with you. Now leave her alone."

The purple haired woman smiled. "And who's going to make me? You? Why don't you run along and go home. This cutie is mine."

Glass had enough and punched the older woman. This was noticed by everyone and the music stopped as well as the girls on the dance floor. They all saw the scene happening. "How about you get lost or do I need to freeze an ego here?"

The waitress saw what was happening and ran into a room in the back. "Um ma'am, we a have fight on our hands. Should we throw them out?"

"No. If they want to fight, then let them fight."

"But-"

"Let them fight how it's supposed to be done."

Meanwhile the two girls were staring at each other. "Look bitch, she doesn't want to go with you so leave." Glass warned.

Aidas giggled. "How about you leave. I've already set my sights on her and nothing will get in my way. Not even you."

Suddenly both girls were surrounded by a tower of fire. Glass being an ice type didn't like it at all. The fire dissipated and saw the person who cast the fire spin attack. She had long shiny yellow hair put up in a ponytail. The woman also wore a coat with a yellow tank top and skirt. "That's enough the both of you."

The Glaceon girl gulped. _"This woman is from the Ninetales race. That explains the fire spin attack."_

"My name is Desre the girl who put this party together but I should've known something like this would happen. Fortunately I came prepared for such a thing." She snapped her fingers and the dance floor started move. The other girls ran off the floor except for Aidas and Glass. The dance floor began to change and it became a…

"Battlefield?" Glass shouted.

"That's right. If you two are going to fight then fight the right way. Loser has to leave. Do you two agree?"

Both girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Agreed." They both said at the same time.


	8. Glass vs Aidas

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Just My Type

Chapter Eight: Glass vs. Aidas

The crowd in the club gathered around the battle field. Among the crowd was Kylee who was worried about her friend. In another part of the crowd was Lonny and standing next to her was Aidas who was keeping a close eye on her target but a closer eye on her friend. `She knew something like this would happen sooner or later and now she picked a fight with wrong girl. She saw both of them stand on opposite ends of the battlefield. The owner stood in outside at the middle of the battle field.

In another part of the crowd, Kylee was worried about her friend. She couldn't help that the blue haired girl was in this mess because of her. Beside her was Trina who wanted to see what was going on. _"Glass won't lose. She's strong but still be careful."_

She cleared her throat. "The match between Aidas and Glass will commence. If one participant is no longer able to fight, they lose. Are both you ready?"

Aidas gave a sly smile. "Of course."

Glass glared at her opponent. "Let's get this over with."

The owner nodded her head and raised her arm. "Then the battle…" She threw her arm down. "Commence!"

Aidas took the first move and moved with blinding speed. She appeared in front of her and clapped her hands in front of the Glaceon girl. The effort lead to a small shockwave and Glass hesitated. _"Aidas always starts out with Fake Out and considering that her opponent is an ice type…well…"_ The Glameow girl smiled and forms a glowing rope from her hand. She struck Glass from under and sent her up into the air.

"Glass!" The Leafeon girl cried out in worry.

Trina carefully watched the match. _"That was an Iron Tail attack. Bad news for Glass since she is an ice type."_

Aidas jumped into the air as well and stuck the blue haired girl with Iron Tail once again from above. Glass hit the ground hard. She struggled to get up. _"Ok…didn't see that one coming."_ She stood up and faced her foe.

The purple haired woman giggled. "I'm surprised you lived through that."

The woman ticked her off. "Yeah well let's see you live through this." Before she could attack, Aidas ran towards her once again and side stepped. Once she was close enough, she punched Glass straight at her cheek. The Glaceon girl flew a few feet and hit the ground. She stood up again. "Damn it. She Sucker Punched me. That's going to be a problem."

Felia smiled at the battle. _"It's no use. Once Aidas wants something, she aims to take it. You're just an unnecessary obstacle in her way. She aims to end things quick."_

On the battle field, Aidas smiled. She knew she had this battle in the bag. All she had to do is do another Sucker Punch and finish this battle with another Iron Tail. Glass on the other hand was going through her head on what to do. She figured this woman will want to end this battle as quickly as possible. She looked at the crowd and saw Kylee. She could see the worry in her in eyes. The last thing she will do is lose to the Glameow woman and let her have her way with Kylee.

"_She's about to make her move now." _Aidas went for the kill and shifted side by side again. Once she appeared again before the blue haired girl and struck her again but her fist went through her. This caught her off guard. _"What?"_

"Double Team bitch!" Aidas looked back and was struck by Glass' Ice Shard attack. Her next move was applying her Ice Beam to the floor. Aidas struggled to keep her balance. Glass smiled and sent her a Water Pulse toward her opponent's way. The Glameow woman was hit by the attack. Being part the of the Glameow race, they weren't too fond of water. She countered by sending another Iron Tail but Glass avoided the attack and countered her opponents counter with an Ice Beam.

Now Felia was getting a bit worried. _"Sucker Punch only works when the opponent uses an attack. To make matters worse her opponent used Double Team which means she'll be more difficult to defeat. This battle has gone longer than what Aidas wanted."_

"Yeah Glass! Kick her ass! Hey that rhymed." Lonny giggled to herself. "Show that bitch she can't mess your neko!"

The green haired woman giggled. _"Charming and funny. I like her more and more."_

Apparently Kylee heard what her friend said and blushed furiously.

Aidas breathe heavily and glared at her foe. _"No way am I losing to this little bitch. I won't let her beat me."_ A white light enveloped Aidas. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with me!" Glass didn't have time to react as her opponent dashed for her and struck her in the chest. The amount of power was staggering and sent Glass flying across the room Aidas smiled. "It's over."

"_Glass no." _Kylee watched in horror to what happened to her friend. She wasn't moving an inch.

"What was that attack?" Lonny asked.

Felia decided this was a good time to talk to her. "Like the name implies, it was her Last Resort attack. It only works when the user used all their attacks they know. It can very powerful and since she is a normal type herself, the attack was much stronger. Hate to say this but that girl is done."

"Hey aren't you that one lady who-"

"Was looking at your group of friend? Why yes."

Glass wasn't moving from that last attack. Desre made the decision. "Glass is unable to batt-" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Glaceon girl stand up but barely. She was breathing heavily now.

"Tch. You just won't stay down will you?"

Glass smiled. "As long as I'm fighting for the person I care about, I won't be beaten by someone like you." A strong wind blew around her. The cold wind made everyone shiver especially Kylee and Trina. Not soon after, five Glass surround Aidas. The Glameow woman search frantically to find the real one but it was too late. All five swung their arms in a whole circular motion and a tornado of snow enveloped the other woman. When the snow tornado subsided, Aidas was frozen solid.

It was obvious who the winner is. "Aidas is unable to battle. The winner is Glass!"

Everybody in the crowd cheered. Glass dropped to her knees and smiled. _"At least she's safe."_

"Glass!" The blue haired girl looked and saw Kylee running to her and hugged her. "Glass I was so worried. I thought you were going to lose."

The Glaceon girl laughed weakly. "Come on you know me better than that."

"That was quite a battle you gave us." Trina said as she walked up to the two girls.

Lonny also came up to the group of girls. "Yeah Glass I knew you could win with your darling neko at stake."

Again Kylee blushed. "Lonny!"

"_I still don't know about this whole neko/tachi thing."_

However unbeknownst to the entire group, there was one person in the crowd who took in interest in Glass. "Quite impressive for someone like her." She left the crowd without no one noticing.

**B**

After the battle, the girls enjoyed the rest of the night or they would've if they weren't being interrupted by one girl after another asking for Glass' phone number. In addition to her victory, Glass her friends could have anything on the house thanks to her impressive efforts. Once they had enough of the club, they left. Once they were out, they were called out by a voice in the dark.

"Please wait." All of them turned to see that woman who was with the Glameow woman.

"Hey it's you."

The other woman smiled. "Yes it's me. I want to say sorry about my friend's actions. She can be a bit ambitious at times but she can be a good person."

Glass scoffed. "Yeah cause she really looked like someone who helps out little children."

"Actually believe it or not she does work at as a kindergarten teacher. It's just when she sees a cute girl, she can't help herself but now I think she'll have to miss a few days because of that Blizzard attack you gave to her."

"Right so thanks for little understanding. We'll go now."

Soon as she turned the other woman called out. "Hold up." They stopped and she walked up to Lonny. She took out a pen and paper and wrote something down. Once she finished, the green haired woman stuck the paper in Lopunny's cleavage. "My name is Felia from the Gardevoir race." She wrapped up that sentence up with a full kiss on the other girl's lips. Everyone was shocked by that action but not as much as Lonny. The kiss ended and Felia smiled. "Call me." And with that she left.

Lonny only said one sentence. "So that's what it feels like when another girl kisses you."


End file.
